The Last Smile
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: Jane would do anything for Gunther to survive, he had to live. So she smiled before she died, to show Gunther that is was Okay. CHARACTER DEATH! One Shot


**I don't own JatD or any of the characters. This story was actually from a diffrent anime, I just borrowed it. I hope you like it.**

The two knight pair was swarmed by the enemy's army, both heavily wounded and in critical condition.

The people of Kippernium castle had been getting eliminated two by two. Pepper and Rake, Jester and Smithy, Dragon (They had missed Jane that time), the Queen and the Princess. Gone. It was only Jane and Gunther now, even the Wixard, an ex-member of the kingdom council, had been taken down. The pair wouldn't admit it, but they were scared. Long ago they had ditched the kippernium sheilds, learning that their old allies wouldn't do anything to help them in the future.

Gunther had been looking for Sir Theodore in the woods on the border of Scandovia with Jane when they were ambushed. A rumor had been spread that the ex-Kippernium knight was seen there..But hell they didn't know for a fact if the strange old man Jane looked up too was dead or not, Or if he could even die. So the rumor was plausible.

But that didn't matter much now, did it? He couldn't help them anyway, not now.

The trees swirled around Jane's head, but she wouldn't let herself fall, because she was almost positive she would never get back up again. No, she wouldn't let down her companion like that. The unusually-sober knight found herself with her back against her raven-haired companion's. They were surrounded, and Gunther had ran out of arrows. What could he do?

Turning her head slightly while holding back a hoard of the enemies knights with her arm, she assessed Gunther's psychical damage. One broken arm, several gashes on his side, a dagger stuck into his hip.

He was in worse shape than Jane would have thought he would be in. Wasn't her partner supposed to be invincible?

Jane looked foreward again and tried to push the offending peladin back, she was really losing her patience with them.

"Gunther?"

Her un-official assosiet answered in a choked-off annoyed manner.

"What the fuck do you want Jane, I'm busy."

"I know Gunther, but..I have an idea."

A spell enhanced hit met Jane's stomach and blood leaked from her mouth, staining the upper part of her orange tunic red.

"An Idea for what?"

"T-t-o..Escape.."

More blood dripped from her mouth and Jane stabbed a dagger into her attacker's stomach so hard the tip broke off inside the man, but disaster would strike before she could finish him off.

Jane felt Gunther drop to the ground behind her, immediately noticing the loud grunt before he fell.

"Gunther?"

"Damnitt Jane! Don't worry I'm fine!"

Gunther kicked at a few knight's legs, causing them to collapse while Jane swung as many weapons around as she could handle. Both of their strenght was spent, and Jane doubted she could even stand for much longer. She was over-exerting herself as she was now. And it didn't help her low spirits that her friend's ass was getting kicked as well. Two tired knights just couldn't beat fourty seven well rested knights with food pills and well sharpened senses.

An arrow dug into Jane's legs but she still stood, she _had_ to live for Gunther.

She felt Gunther get up and help hold him up again with her back. By God, if Gunther wasn't going to give up Jane wasn't either.

They fought even harder, knocking their enemies numbers down to thirty. But it was still too much for them, and they were quickly overwhelmed once more. It was easy to break Gunther's other arm, that cut down the pairs attacks by a quarter. Yes, the enemy had an extreme advantage.

"I..I..Jane..I can't.."

Jane's back felt wet, was Gunther bleeding onto her?

The circle of knights got closer, taking jabs at the pair whenever they could. These people just wouldn't let up.

"J-jane..I.."

Jane flung herself around and held Gunther up. He was dying, Jane could tell just by looking at him. Gunther looked like he had been trampled almost, but with more weapons sticking out from him.

"Hold on Gunther.."

The blood from the fore arm of Jane's wound dripped into Gunther's dark hair and Jane tried to use space-time phasing potion seals, but the energy just wouldn't come.

"Shit.."

"Jane..run..l-leave me here..It's a chance for atleast one of us to escape."

Her grip only tightened on Gunther, and she refused to let him go.

"Screw that, Gunther."

Jane blocked a kick to Gunther's flank as she looked everywhere around her, looking for a escape route.

Gunther spat blood up from his lips, and it ran down his pale chin and down his neck. This was going to be a most disrespectful death for him, he wouldn't get to go out quickly like he wanted.

"Jane, please.."

But the red head wouldn't budge, and she continued looking around the area and taking all Gunther's hits. God, why was this happening to them? Why? _Why?_

"Jane! As your senior I demand you to let me go!"

But she wasn't listening, she had spotted something in the woods. Or someone. Then after a quick nod, all Gunther could remember was being thrown.

"Go Gunther!"

Then the raven man remembered hands and being shoved into a deep hole below ground.

But not before seeing his partner Jane being completely overtaken by knight, she had given them all an opening for her when she threw Deidara over the crowd.

Not before seeing Janes's red hair move swiftly away fom her pale face.

Not before seeing her look back at him to reveal a smile.

Not before seeing Jane mouth the words 'Will you miss me?' before she went down.

But then Gunther only saw darkness, and didn't even have time to grieve before he felt himself going down..down..down then popping up in a far away field and being carefully lain in a patch of grass.

It was Sir Theodore, he saw Theodore! But then his exhaustion caught up with him, and he saw nothing.

Theodore looked down at Gunther, and started to clean his wounds. He understood Jane's silent request towards him. He would have to watch out for Gunther now, because his good freind wanted him to until she came back. But Sir Theodore didn't expect Jane to come back from that attack either.

A pang went through his chest at all the broken promises Jane's death would bring.

Jane had said she would make people like Sir Theodore again..Make him not alone anymore.

But all he could see was Jane's smile at her end. That smile was meant for Gunther, not him..

_"This proves..that when you're sad and alone ...____all you can count on is yourself."_

Theodore's hands stitched up Gunther's wounds skillfully. Even though he was hurt by Jane, he would uphold his promise.

But Gunther would be mighty upset when he awoke.

Because Jane was gone..

Forever.

And the picture of Jane smiling at her death, would forever be embedded in his mind for as long as he survived.


End file.
